lo que nos depara el futuro
by Rukki-aburame
Summary: Kotetsu ve una chica huir de unos ninjas, él intenta investigar, cuando ve el hermano de ésta muerto, él se impresiona por su parecido y los dos jovenes, al conocerse se enamoran


**Capítulo 1.- La extraña chica**

El despertador sonó e hizo que Kotetsu abriera los ojos, él se levantó y se dirigió al baño donde vio su cara de sueño, el muchacho se cepilló los dientes y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar su café y leer el periódico. Él salió con su traje de Ninja y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo, Kotetsu vio a su amigo Izumo, que estaba apoyado en la caseta, él se acercó a su colega y le puso la mano en el hombro para saludarlo como es debido, pero como siempre su perro se ponía muy nervioso y empezó a ladrar como loco.

-¿Qué ocurre, Inukusa?- preguntó Kotetsu preocupado.

Ellos vieron que a lo largo de la salida venía corriendo una chica con una velocidad extrema, ella al encontrarse con los dos muchachos se quedó parada por un rato mientras miraba atrás muy nerviosa, los dos vieron perfectamente que era de la villa oculta de la hoja, ella salió corriendo adentrándose en la villa cuando los dos jóvenes ninjas vieron como un grupo de tipos la perseguían, a Kotetsu eso no le gustaba para nada la idea de ir tras ella y tuvo que atacarles con sus kunais, dándole a uno de ellos en toda la pierna, los otros se enfadaron cuando fueron a por los dos vigilantes para acabar con ellos, Izumo usó su jutsu de agua Mizuame Nabare haciendo que todos esos ninjas se quedasen totalmente quietos, en ese momento Kotetsu les golpeó a todos con un buen baile de pies y de puñetazos dejándolos todos inconscientes, él con cara de alegría enseñó el pulgar de victoria hacia Izumo, la joven vio todo lo ocurrido cuando el joven de las vendas se le quedó mirando y le enseñó una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kotetsu con una sonrisita.

-Si, estoy bien- dijo la joven mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Ella se fue dejando a los dos colegas con los ninjas ahí tirados, Izumo se acercó a Kotetsu y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Voy ha avisar a la Hokage de esto, además… esa chica no la conozco de nada- dijo Izumo algo confuso.

Izumo usó una paloma mensajera para avisar a Tsunade de lo ocurrido. La joven a la que salvaron se acercó a una pequeña casa en la que entró, ella fue recibida por otra muchacha de cabellos casi negros.

-¿Qué te ocurre, hermana?- preguntó la joven algo preocupada.

-Él me sigue atoxicando con sus tonterías y me ha intentado matarme, pero… los porteros me salvaron la vida, les debo una- dijo la joven algo nerviosa.

-Yasashi… hermana…- dijo la otra muchacha tocando el pelo de su hermana.

-Lo siento Shinsetsu, tendría que haberme quedado tras recibir la noticia de la muerte de nuestro hermano… no pude contenerme, él… él se preocupaba por nosotras dos, aunque… el portero…- dijo Yasashi con la tristeza en su corazón

-¿El portero?- preguntó Shinsetsu confusa.

-Si, el de las vendas… se parecía mucho a nuestro hermano Zenryou, no se… es que…- dijo Yasashi llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Kotetsu estaba observando como se llevaban a los ninjas extraños, él no se quitaba de su mente la extraña mujer que apareció y a la que sorprendentemente nunca había visto en su vida, Izumo preocupado se acercó a su compañero que tenía la cabeza apoya contra un borde de la portería, éste se empezó a rascar la nariz como de confusión.

-Venga… no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ya verás como van a encontrar a esa chica sospechosa- dijo Izumo mientras tocaba el hombro de su compañero.

-Es que… era extraño… no se… la estaban persiguiendo por alguna razón rara, voy a adentrarme en el bosque para ver lo que pasaba, necesitaré un grupo de ninjas de rastreo- dijo Kotetsu mientras alza el puño de valentía.

-Kotetsu… creo que tienes razón, vamos a pedirle a Tsunade que nos ayude- dijo Izumo metiendo las manos en el bolsillo.

Los dos salieron y vieron a Aoba Yamashiro para que le sustituyeran en su puesto mientras investigaban lo de la extraña chica. Ellos dos al llegar al despacho de la Hokage vieron que no estaba muy contenta tras recibir una carta, los dos no quisieron decirle nada por si la señora Tsunade les pegaba un grito, pero por mala suerte ella los vio y les preguntó.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Tsunade con mala cara.

-Esto… vinimos a pedirte un favor- dijo Kotetsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué favor?- preguntó Tsunade con mala ostia –y cuando terminéis dejarme un poco en paz- dijo ella algo enfadada.

-Queremos investigar el caso de hoy, ya sabes, lo de esos tíos raros, quisiéramos saber quien es la chica a la que perseguían y de donde venía- dijo Kotetsu algo dudoso.

-Pues eso es lo que me mosquea, además… no se quien es esa chica de la que hablas, pero parece bien, ¿en serio perseguían a una chica?- preguntó Tsunade algo interesada.

-Si, no se quien era, no la conocía de nada y era de aquí- dijo Kotetsu algo dudoso -nosotros necesitamos un equipo de rastreo, no se, a Kiba, Shino e Hinata- dijo Kotetsu.

-También os llevaréis a Naruto- dijo Tsunade.

-Vale, avísanos cuando eso- dijo Kotetsu mientras se despedía de Tsunade.

Los dos se fueron del despacho de Tsunade, ella se quedó algo sorprendida al escuchar que esos tipos perseguían a una chica desconocida.

Continuará…


End file.
